


Just To Tease You

by LilaHurley



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard, Declarations Of Love, Fingering, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humour, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Frank, but not really, twink frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaHurley/pseuds/LilaHurley
Summary: Frank keeps finding cryptic notes everywhere. Even in hisfood.Gerard just wants attention.





	Just To Tease You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flax_wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flax_wench/gifts).



> Hello it me. Again. 
> 
> Here with some Ferard for you, I wrote this in between matches on Fortnight. If you haven't played it, PLAY IT. 
> 
> Comments really keep me going, so please tell me I'm doing okay. Kudos is good too! Any kind of attention, I'll take it. 
> 
> Love yall!
> 
> p.s. go and read Heirs to War or I'll send angry chickens to your house

The first note turned up on a Thursday. Frank had gone to get coffee, placed it down on the shitty fold out table under the shitty fold out catering tent, then cursed himself when he'd forgotten to get anything to eat.

He stumbled back to the table full of food, grabbed a cold croissant and a tiny packet of raspberry jam, then went back to the table to inhale his breakfast.

Only there was a slip of paper under his coffee cup that wasn't there before. Frank stood there, mostly stale croissant halfway to his mouth, staring at the paper like he'd never seen a crumpled note before.

"Who put this here?" Frank asked the empty tent. He stood there silently for another minute before he scrambled to grab it, dropping his food and knocking over the cup of precious liquid energy.

_**twnk frnk** _

"What?" Frank mumbled. He furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. Was this like, a joke he's part of but forgot about? Or someone making a joke at his expense?

He looked down at the note again. Nope, it still read _twnk frnk_ in big thick writing, smudged from being under a cup, crumbled and kind of damp from probably being scrunched in a fist.

Frank screwed it into a ball and threw it across the tent, cheering at himself dramatically when it bounced off the plastic "window" and into a bucket of murky water, placed strategically under a drip. Just how fucking old was this tent? Judging by the tears badly held together with duct tape, and the splashes and smudges of mud all over the outside, probably as old as his great grandma.

Frank grabs another coffee and this time a stale blueberry muffin before he leaves the shitty tent and goes back to the equally shitty bus they'd been given. Also probably as old as his great grandma.

*

The next note was the following Saturday, written into the steamed up mirror of the shower room. Frank stepped out of the shower, he stopped short as he reached for his towel, squinting through the steam and making a face at the mirror.

 

_**twnk frnk** _

"What the fuck does this mean?!" Frank stared for longer, then swiped his hand across the dewy glass to get rid of the stupid _stupid_ note.

Fuck that phrase and whoever wrote it.

**

After that, the notes got more and more frequent. He found them under his pillow, in his shoes, one time there was a piece of paper in his _sandwich._ After he spat his mouthful of chewed up bread and paper into the bin, he stomped to the bus with murder on his mind.

"Okay, firstly, who the _fuck_ has been writing these notes? Secondly, what the _fuck_ do the notes even say?" Frank shouted as he barged his way onto the bus.

"Huh?" Mikey mumbled without looking up from his phone.

"NOTES." Frank spat, thrusting the offensive piece of paper (with a bite mark taken out of it, thanks lunch) into Gerard's face. Gerard slapped it out of the way and continued reading his comic, but his cheeks were lightly dusted with a soft blush, and he was biting the side of his cheek.

Ray snatched the note out of Frank's hand and squinted at it, mouthing the letters like an old woman.

"F-R-N-K? Well obviously that means Frank." Ray pointed out. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, no shit, Ray."

"T-W-N-K? Twank? Twonk? Twink?"

Mike snorted behind Frank, who whipped his head around to glare at him.

"Twink? 'Frank Twink'? That's not even clever. And I'm _not_ a twink," Frank stomped his foot to finalise his statement, snatching the note back and stuffing it into his pocket, "None of you are any help at all."

"It's probably a roadie, chill out." Gerard said into his comic. He flipped a page calmly, his eyes flicking from side to side as he read rapidly. Frank pulled the comic out of Gerard's grip and put it page-down on the counter. He made the mistake _one time_ of throwing onto the floor. He still had the scar on the back of his hand where Gerard bit, actually _bit_ him.

Gerard narrowed his eyes and huffed a long breath.

"Don't touch my comics."

Frank stared at Gerard's red face, took in his slightly sweaty upper lip, noted his shaking hands. Was he angry or nervous?

"What are you so angry about?" Frank enquired. Gerard wiped his mouth and put his hands behind his back.

"Nothing I'm just-" He started, but he's cut off by the soft _thwap_ of something hitting the floor.

Frank looked down to see a small, blue notepad at Gerard's feet. He looked back up to Gerard's face then followed his face to look back down at the notepad again.

"You-" Frank began, he took a step forward. Gerard looked at Frank, wide-eyed, _gotcha, you bastard,_ and shook his head rapidly.

"No, no its for doodles!" Gerard blurted, he bent to pick it up but he's stopped by the heavy foot on his hand.

"Oh? Just for doodles? Like the bigger, _non-lined_ notebook in your bunk? The very same one you've showed me a thousand times?"

"Uh, I- its-" Gerard stumbled over his work, and Frank let up on his hand.

Frank picked up the notepad and flipped it open.

"Oh look at this! Twnk Frnk. Twnk Frnk. Oh, you'll never guess the next page. Is it? It is! Twnk Frnk! What the fuck, Gee?"

"I was just bored okay! And someone said you looked like a twink so I thought it'd be funny to fuck around." Gerard said, he reached out to grab the notepad back, but Frank took a step away and held it behind him.

"You put one in my _sandwich!"_ Frank pouted, "And how do I look like a twink?"

"You're small, like, easy to throw around! You shave your chest, you're pretty and you have really soft lips and-" Gerard cut himself off with a grimace. What the fuck is he saying?

"Easy to throw around, huh? Tell me if I'm reading this wrong." Frank said before he leaned forward and kissed Gerard. Hard.

Gerard whimpered and kissed back, opening his mouth when Frank bit his bottom lip. Distantly he remembered Mikey and Ray are in here too, and he leant back.

"M-my brother. Ray, where-" He started. Frank gripped the back of Gerard's head, his fingers twisting into his hair and tugging.

"They left somewhere between me standing on your foot and you whimpering like a little bitch." Frank growled. He pulled Gerard's hair until his head tipped back and started leaving biting kisses all up his neck.

"You wanna see a twink? Huh?"

"Yes, yes anything Frank." Gerard panted. Before he can make sense of what's happening, Frank whirls him around to push him into the counter, and bend him over the top. Gerard looked up to see his reflection in the shine of the chrome toaster.

"Good, keep your eyes forward." Frank ordered. He reached around and unfastened Gerard's jeans, yanking them down to his knees along with his boxer briefs.

"You have been so rude, you need to be punished." Frank growled, falling to his knees. He bit his lip to hold back an undignified whine, then used his hands to spread Gerard's cheeks.

Above him, Gerard let out a whine of his own and wiggled his hips, which granted Frank the incentive to slap his ass cheek hard. Gerard yelped and wiggled his hips again, which earned another slap, but before he could shake those sinful hips one more time, Frank leaned in and licked once across his opening.

"Oh god." Gerard moaned, he tilted his hips back and pushed his ass into Frank's face. Frank bit his ass cheek and began licking him open, swirling his tongue around the tightly furled hole and dipping his tongue in slightly when it relaxed.

Gerard breathed something unintelligible and Frank sat back to look up at him.

"Face forward, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, I just, please can I have something more? Fingers, your cock, anything." Gerard asked, his face was bright red and he was panting hard. His black hair a mess on top of his head as if he were gripping and pulling on it himself.

"Since you asked so nicely," Frank stood up and ignored the whine Gerard let out while he undid his own jeans, "Couch."

Gerard stumbled over to the couch, kicking his shoes and jeans off as he went. Frank was close behind, pushing him to kneel, and then putting pressure on the back of his neck until his face was down on the cushion.

"You're going to stay there." Frank whispered harshly.

Gerard nodded as best he could, showing off how obedient he could really be by bringing his hands up behind his back and crossing his wrists. Frank groans, fuck, he's so submissive.

"You really are a good boy."

Gerard whined at the praise and bit his lip.

"Oh you like that? You like when I say nice things?" Frank leans in and whispers into Gerard's ear, "You're doing so well baby, I'm going to use my fingers now, okay?"

"Yes, _yes, please"_

Frank cursed, he didn't have lube and he's not mean enough to just do it with spit. He leaned down and kissed the small of Gerard's back.

"I'll be two seconds baby, I'm just grabbing something." Frank ran to the bunks and frantically searched his own.

"Lube, lube, lube," He chanted, "Yes!"

He ran back and saw that Gerard was in the same position he left him in. Fuck, he looks so good.

He watched Gerard's eyes follow him around until he was standing behind him, and Gerard's eyes flicked back to stare at nothing in particular in front of himself.

Frank slicked up two fingers and pushed them in, Gerard's rimming relaxed hole taking them with ease. He twisted them and pressed upwards until Gerard sucked in a deep breath.

"There, there, _oh god, Frankie!"_ Gerard whined.

"I've got you baby, you're doing amazing."

Frank licked around the fingers inside Gerard, pushing his tongue inside to join them. Gerard starts making deep, chesty sounds. Frank can feel them rattling his entire body.

"Stop, please. I don't want to come til you're inside me." He begs.

Frank removes his fingers and rolls on the condom, slathering his cock in more lube before leaving forward and pressing it slowly, _so slowly_ into Gerard.

He paused, letting Gerard catch his breath, before he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in. He groaned along with Gerard, who tried to lift himself up onto his elbows.

"Nuh-uh, I- _fuck Gee you feel so good,_ I told you to stay down." Frank placed his hand on the back of Gerard's neck and pressed down, making Gerard's ass arch out beautifully, allowing Frank to slide in deeper to hit that spot that will have Gerard screaming.

And, fuck, does he scream.

"Oh! God, _harderharderharder_ please make me come. I wanna come around your- nnngh- your cock." Gerard whimpered.

Frank doubled his efforts, gripping Gerard's hips with both hands and pounding into him as hard and fast as his can.

"Can I come? Please? I've been so good!" Gerard screamed, his hands still crossed behind his back.

"Come untouched, can you do that for me baby?"

Frank looked down at Gerard's face, his eyes are rolled into the back of his head, his mouth open in a silent scream. Frank feels Gerard's hole tighten around him, bringing him to the edge of his release.

"Fuck, fuck, I love you so much." Frank breathes as he starts coming, Gerard's slick hole still tensing around his cock, milking him for everything he has.

Once Frank is spent, he flopped down onto Gerard's sweaty back, feeling him breathe heavily. He pulled out and disposed of the condom, then wiped over Gerard's hole with a cloth and maneuvered him onto his side.

Gerard was still staring off into space, his cheeks wet with tears from his red rimmed eyes.

"Hey, hey Gee? Baby, need you to look at me." Frank whispered, kissing Gerard's forehead.

"Hm? Oh, Frankie." Gerard blinked and smiled softly.

"Hey, you good?"

"So good, so good." Gerard whispered.

Frank grabbed his soft blanket from his own bunk, wrapping Gerard up and pulling on his jeans.

He sat on the floor next to Gerard's head, bringing his hand over his shoulder and kissing across Gerard's knuckles.

After a few minutes, Gerard coughed. Frank scrambled up and poured a glass of water, bringing it down so Gerard could take a sip.

"Thank you. Um, what you said at the...end. If that was just an in the moment thing it's okay." Gerard bit his lip to stop it wobbling.

"Do you- do you want me to mean it? Is that what the notes were?" Frank smiled. Gerard chuckled, his lip still caught between his teeth.

"Maybe. Is that okay?" Gerard asked timidly.

"Oh for fuck's sake."

Frank turned onto his knees and pressed his lips to Gerard's. They kissed softly, no sign of the roughness from before. No biting, just deep, wet kisses that left them both breathless when they pulled away.

"I'm very okay with that." Frank knocked his head against Gerard's and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, twink." Gerard laughed.

Frank barked out a laugh and pressed his lips to Gerard's again. Yeah, he can be his twink.


End file.
